Pizza Bagels
by Writingmylifeawayy
Summary: There were a few things that made Mike and El happy after a long day at work: pizza bagels, each other, and massages. Put those all together and you're in for a wonderful night.


Pizza Bagels

It had been a long fucking day. El was unlucky enough to score the six-to-five shift this week at the diner and she was not happy about it. She hated that shift. She had to be up before the sun had even thought about rising. She got to watch as Mike dreamt away while she angrily slapped makeup onto her face and tamed her unruly curls. El was not a morning person. Mike definitely was, which helped her sour moods most of the time, but when she had to go to work before he even woke up, she was comfortable in her demonic attitude.

On the six-to-five shift, El was the first person home, which meant that she was in charge of dinner. Mike and El had decided a long time ago that whoever was home first dealt with dinner, and on Mike's days she loved that rule, but after working an eleven hour shift she was not in the mood to do anything but sit her ass down.

El was a good girlfriend, though.

She didn't even bother taking off her uniform, merely unknotting the apron and throwing it onto the table before making her way to the kitchen. There wasn't much, but she wasn't about to cook a four course meal anyway. So, she grabbed the fixings to make her and Mike's go to lazy ass meal: pizza bagels.

There was nothing professional in the sloppy way she spread tomato sauce across the bagel, red substance seeping into the whole of the bread and making a mess of the counter. She was simple, she like tomato, cheese, and pepperoni, but Mike always wanted to add veggies, so she quickly chopped up some bell peppers and added them to his two bagels she had made. She was usually fine with the two halves of her bagel, but Mike could easily polish off eight so she made sure that he had enough to keep him full for at least a few hours.

Though she didn't like the act of making dinner, she never got sick of the thankful looks he shot her the second he saw food on the table. He was never one to make her feel unappreciated and she always loved that about him. Deciding to live together two years ago had been scary, she was worried being so close all the time would change the entire dynamic between the two, but he was Mike and she was El. They had been inseparable since the night he found her in the woods.

She was relieved as she placed the bagels in the oven, setting the timer for five minutes. Mike was no doubt on his way home by now, and El had tried to time it perfectly with his arrival. As the bagels cooked she walked to their bedroom, popping the buttons on her uniform and slipping the dress off as she walked. She reached into her drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts, they were white and loose and flowy, adorned with baby blue flowers and vines. She reached for her bra, unclasping the dark material before slipping it off her shoulders and pulling a black tank top over her head. She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair had managed to maintain a pretty curl throughout the day, but she looked exhausted overall. She needed to relax.

She heard him before she heard the alarm, the sound of the door opening beating the timer by a few measly seconds.

"Babe?" he called out, she could hear as he abandoned his keys onto the counter. "Babe, why is there sauce everywhere?"

She giggled, inwardly cursing at herself for being so messy. He was wiping up the tomato sauce when she entered the room, discarding the paper towel in the trash before turning for the oven.

"Pizza bagels?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

She let her tongue dart out and lick her lips, taking in the scent of melted cheese and pepperoni. "Look, I was tired," she answered. She walked past him and reached for the oven mitt before opening it and quickly grabbing the bagels. "I even put peppers on yours!"

He laughed at her, grabbing two glasses and pouring some cola into them before following her to the table. They ate quickly and quietly, politely asking each other about their days, picking fun at the other's messy habits as sauce dripped from their bagels, it was a nice way to end the day.

But El was still really fucking exhausted.

He was washing the dishes when she approached him. "Hey, Mike," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

"Hey, El," he responded, shutting off the water and turning in her embrace. He rested his head on top of hers as he pulled her into his chest.

"You're the best boyfriend ever."

He pulled away ever so slightly, cocking an eyebrow up. "What do you want?"

She chuckled softly, pulling away from his embrace and grabbing him by the hand, pulling him towards their bedroom.

"It would be just so incredibly nice if you would rub my back," she said, climbing onto the bed and laying down on her stomach, abandoning his hand.

"Would it now?" he let his knees carry him to her on the plush fabric of their mattress.

"So unbelievably kind," she responded, turning her head towards the side that he was on.

He placed a hand on her back, letting his thumb stroke up and down the thin fabric of the tank top. "Well, I am the best boyfriend ever."

She let out a small chuckle and then sighed contently as his hands snaked up the back of her shirt, his cool hands chilling the warm skin of her back. He pushed the shirt up to her shoulders and she quickly raised the top half of her body, allowing him to pull it over her head and throw it onto the ground. He set to work quickly, his hands starting at the base of her neck, pressing deep circles into the tense flesh. He moved downwards, working out the knots in her shoulders. Her skin was so soft, but she was so tense. He wanted to take all of that away. So, he continued to rub her, pressing hard against her skin, almost too hard, but he knew a little pain was the only way he'd be able to rid her of all of that tension.

It was hard to pretend that he wasn't turned on after half an hour of rubbing his girlfriend's body. He inwardly cursed his lack of self restraint, looking down at the bulge in his pants. Well, sex was supposed to help relieve tension. He thought he had read that somewhere. So, he bent down and placed a kiss to her lower back, right where her shorts met the skin of her back.

"You're so sexy," he whispered against her, playfully biting the tight skin.

"I'm so tired," she responded, letting out a sigh.

"Too tired for this?" he asked before roughly cupping her heat through her shorts.

She let out a sharp gasp, "Mike," she breathed.

He pulled down her shorts slowly, admiring the tanned skin of her butt covered by a pair of light blue panties. She was too damn cute.

"These are cute," he spoke quietly, seductively snaking a finger in the panties and letting them snap back against her ass, "but I would much rather see them on the ground."

He pulled the panties down her legs and then flipped her over quickly, parting her legs with his elbows and placing his lips along her hip bone.

"Mike, please," she begged quietly, subtly shifting her hips up towards him.

"Please what, Baby?"

He sucked on her lower abdomen, grinning as a quiet gasp escaped her lips.

"I want you to," she wiggled against him, desperately trying to gain some relief. He could see how wet she was, her pink folds glistening in the soft light of their bedroom.

"You want me to?" he teased, breathing hotly against her core.

"I need you to."

"Aw, I need you too, Baby. You're so good to me."

He laughed as she let out a scoff, moving to close her legs, but his elbows held her down and he finally bent forward and placed a kiss to her heated core, smiling widely as a quick moan fell from her lips. He loved tasting her, he would let his tongue swirl around her sensitive little bud, working her up before pulling away and placing kisses against her inner thigh, teasing her to the max. She bucked up into his mouth as he continued to eat her out, holding her down with his hands by her stomach.

"Mike," she moaned, her breath catching in her throat, "Mike, don't stop."

"I'm not gonna stop, Baby," he spoke against her folds, brushing her clit and she let out this strangled sound. It was music to his ears and he took the opportunity to pull a hand away from her stomach and push two fingers inside of her as he continued to suck on her clit.

"Mike," she yelled, her hips bucking wildly, "Mike, right there!"

He continued his ministrations, pushing his fingers into her faster.

"Oh, God," she grabbed at his hair, pulling tightly against the strands.

He felt he walls flutter around his fingers as she came, a cry escaping her lips. He loved making her feel good, hearing her scream his name and cry for him. It was his own personal slice of Heaven.

She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving, and he slowly kissed his way up her body, stopping and quickly pulling a nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly before abandoning it and pressing a passionate kiss to her lips.

She could taste herself on his lips and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

"I love you so much," he breathed against her.

She pulled away slightly, looking into his eyes, "I love you too."

She felt him against her, hard and pulsing through his jeans. He had been so nice to her, even with all of the teasing, it would be wrong of her to leave him like this.

"Do you want to…" she trailed off, gesturing to the tent in his jeans.

"Yes, please," he answered meekly, looking off.

He was so cute. He could hold her down and eat her out until she was crying and have no problem, but feel embarrassed when asking for sex.

She reached for the button on his jeans, popping it open quickly and tearing down the zipper before pushing the rough material along with his boxers down his legs. He stood up for a moment, pulling his shirt over his head and quickly shedding his jeans and underwear before returning to his rightful place on top of her.

He would've plunged into her right then and there if she hadn't spoken first, pushing at his shoulders and trying to flip them over.

"I wanna be on top," she said, wiggling so that he wasn't completely on top of her.

"But that's a lot more work for you," he argued, trying to keep her underneath him.

"Babe, it's fine. I want you to enjoy yourself," she shot back.

"El, I promise you, I will enjoy myself."

"Can you just shut up and let me do this?"

He rolled over onto his back, holding his hands up in surrender. "Whatever you say, boss."

She smiled, laughing to herself, but climbed on top of him, grabbing his hard member and slowly lowering herself onto him.

He choked. She smiled as his eyes fluttered close and he drew in a shaky breath. He was the most beautiful like this, she thought, all hot and bothered. He got so needy and grasped onto her tightly, trying to hold onto his sanity. She began to move against him, rocking against his hips.

"Fuck," he spat, biting his lip.

She could tell he was close and she couldn't help but find it a bit amusing. The kid had the stamina of a professional athlete usually, but tonight she could see how tightly wound he was. He began thrusting up into her, moaning as he grasped for her hips. She wouldn't find another orgasm tonight, but that was okay. This was for him. She loved making him feel good.

"El, oh God, El," he chanted as she bounced against him, grabbing his hands and placing them on her breasts. He squeezed them tightly.

"Come on, babe. It's okay," she spoke to him, leaning down and pressing their chests together as she continued to take him into her.

She kissed him messily, tongues twisting together. He was so close and she could tell, so she bent down and flicked his nipple with her tongue, the sensation pulling him over the edge into ecstasy.

"Fuck, El!" he yelled, thrusting into her deeply and burying his head in the crook of her neck.

She kissed the side of his head as he came down from his high, admiring the man below her. She loved him with every ounce of her being.

She rolled off of him and nestled herself against his side, sighing contently as his arm came to wrap around her, squeezing her tightly.

"You're so fucking amazing," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hairline.

"I love you," she responded.

They laid in each other's arms, listening to the steady heartbeats that surrounded them.

"Hey, Babe?" Mike said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"Next time you make pizza bagels, can you put mushrooms on mine?"

She let out a laugh, reaching an arm across his waist and latching herself onto him.

"Of course, Babe."

"God, you're the best fucking girlfriend."

He pulled her on top of him, bringing her in for a hot kiss.

They both missed work the next morning.


End file.
